


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #71-75

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifteenth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#71: "Does this mean you'll put on the dress?" The winger inquired.<br/>#72: "It's been too long, Cor." The Bruins goalie grinned rakishly.<br/>#73: Krejci smiled and the pair greeted each other fondly.<br/>#74: "I had a meeting. I told you." Weber growled grumpily and Rinne raised a sleepy eyebrow.<br/>#75: "Congratulations. Today you all officially become DICK's!" The Kings goalie snorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #71-75

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 71

The pair of voyeurs smirked as the crept forward silently, tailing a couple holding hands. "Remind me why we're doing this?" The one growled under his breath and the other chuckled as their targets kissed in the dark.

The one ran forward and dove behind a tree as the man broke off the kiss, suspiciously glancing around. The burly man growled and muttered to the other man, before grabbing his hand again.

"Hey Max...Why Schneider?" The one reluctant voyeur winced as the other pinched him. "Because, he and Thomas have the most interesting secretly well known relationship." Lapierre grinned as Burrows rubbed the spot he'd been pinched.

The oblivious pair turned a corner and the Canucks hurried forward. "This is a major waste of a evening." Burrows sighed as Lapierre shushed him again.

"Why don't we do something more interesting." The winger pleaded and the other man shook his head.

A few more complaints and blocks later, Lapierre turned to Burrows and slowly let his fingers trail down the winger's arm, raising goosebumps.

"You do this for me and I promise, whatever you want for an hour later." The Canuck smiled and Burrows frowned, considering the offer.

"Does this mean you'll put on the dress?" The winger inquired and Lapierre blanched. "You call that skimpy piece of fabric a dress? Most people wouldn't evenconsider it a shirt!" The centre complained, but eventually agreed and as the pair continued their pursuit, Burrows smirked.

"Cheer up Lappi, tonight you get to be a princess!"  
  
CMS 72

Thomas smiled as Schneider happily strode into the Bruins locker room. The Canucks backup goalie smiled as a loud collective groan rose from the Bostonian team  
Schneider ran for his lover as everyone else rolled their eyes. Chara snorted in disgust as the pair happily reunited.

As Thomas came up for air he gasped out. "It's been too long, Cor." The Bruins goalie grinned rakishly and Schneider nodded vigorously as Thomas bent him over so the Canuck's back was on a conveniently placed bench.

Chara growled and ground his teeth. "Please." The tall captain pointed to a sign in the european's writing on the wall. It read "No innuendo past this point."

"Naw, isn't innuendo. Is a fact." Thomas panted, looking up from his Schneider.

A moment later the European growled and stalked out of the room. Thomas laughed as he saw what had spooked the tall man. Victor Oreskovich frowned. "What? I haven't even done anything yet!" The Canuck protested, then saw the pair bent over the bench. "Hey Schneider." Oreskovich smirked and said casually.

"H-hi." The Canucks backup goalie panted and Thomas growled something along the lines of, "Concentrate."

Oreskovich ran over to his boyfriend Seguin and they happily embraced as well. After a moment, Oreskovich glanced over at the busy pair and smiled a toothy grin. "Wanna join us?"  
  
CMS 73

Phaneuf smiled as he fixed his hair once before answering the hotel room door. Krejci smiled and the pair greeted each other fondly, the Bruin stepping around the Maple Leaf with a smile.

Phaneuf silently closed the door with a click and the pair grinned hesitantly at each other. "So... H-how are you?" Phaneuf nervously broke the tension and Krejci smiled broadly.

"Anh. All right, better now." The Bruin smiled, letting his bag drop to the floor. Phaneuf muttered something and went to hide in the bathroom.

The captain growled at his own mousiness and thought. "Where's that man who just used to slam people into the boards, no matter what?"

After a moment Phaneuf mustered his nerve and opened the door to find a naked and impatient Krejci sitting on the bed.

"Come here, I require your services." Krejci said, his tone growing lofty and teasing. Phaneuf panted and lowly replied: "What kind of services?"  
  
CMS 74

Shea Weber smiled and carefully snuck out of the room. Taking a moment to enjoy the soft, sleeping figure of Pekka Rinne, the Nashville player blew a lingering kiss on the air and left for his morning meeting.

Weber arrived back at noon to a very sleepy, grumpy Rinne. "Where'd you go?" The goalie inquired, lifting his head off the kitchen table as the captain walked in.

"I had a meeting. I told you." Weber growled grumpily and Rinne raised a sleepy eyebrow. Weber sighed and walked forward to give the other man a kiss, but the goalie pulled back, away from him.

"Webs. I don't like your tone." Rinne growled back and Weber frowned, hurt by this display. "Well then." The captain snapped back, and the goalie just shrugged, laying his head back down on the table.

Weber stomped, fuming to his bedroom. But by the time he'd got there all his anger had disappeared and the man just sighed, walking back out to apologize. "Sorry Rin." Weber smiled softly to the goalie who had fallen back to sleep at the table.

The captain carefully extracted the other man from the chair and carried him back to the bed, laying out the exhausted man out.

Weber quietly mused. "I suppose I wore him out last night."  
  
CMS 75 GNOC #4

"Welcome one and all to GNOC! Tonight is a little different because we have a few players here who aren't goalies. So due to this change, for tonight the club shall be called Dedicatedly Indifferent Club for the drinking of Kegs." Reimer smiled as Bernier chuckled.

"Congratulations. Today you all officially become DICK's!" The Kings goalie snorted and caught an elbow from Reimer, who just smiled at the room of hockey players.

"As I was about to say. Today, on special invitation from myself, Ryan Kesler, Tyler Seguin and Luke Schenn become privy to our secrets." The flamboyant Maple Leaf smiled and Bernier cupped his hands around his lips and heckled, "All our secrets?" the Kings goalie's voice was heavily laden with innuendo.

A smiling Reimer casually kneed his obnoxious friend and Bernier keeled over, whining a little.

Suddenly, most of the players got the urge to feel themselves, just to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

Reimer tsked. "Aw come on guys, it's not like something's suddenly changed down there."  



End file.
